No Rainy Day Better Come This Way
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Set in the Mirror Universe. A few days after the events of the episode "The Emperor's New Cloak", Leeta has a proposition for Ezri. / Mirror!Ezri x Mirror!Leeta / Femslash


**Disclaimer:** Star Trek doesn't belong to me. I'm not doing any profit with this story.

 **Summary:** A few days after the events of the episode "The Emperor's New Cloak", Leeta has a proposition for Ezri.

 **Universe:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - more specifically, the Mirror Universe of Deep Space Nine.  
 **  
Warnings:** Spoilers for the DS9 episode "The Emperor's New Cloak" and the Mirrorverse novel "Saturn's Children". ****

 **Ships:** Mirror Leeta/Mirror Ezri  
 **  
A.N:** I don't have a beta reader, every grammatical mistake is my own.

I posted it originally on AO3; I saw the tumblr post about the Star Trek Femslash January Challenge and I couldn't resist the idea, so I wrote a little thing.

It's Ezri Tigan/Mirror Leeta, and it's set just a few days after the events of the episode "The Emperor's New Cloak". I did the prompt "First Kiss".

 **X_X_X  
**

 **No Rainy Day Better Come This Way**

 _By Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

"My my, what a sight for my poor, sore eyes."

Leeta smirked as she walked in, and when the doors of the holding cell closed, she put the tray that she was carrying in the cot, beside her prisoner, and then backed away.

"Should I presume this is a complaint about your accommodations? Because let me tell you princess, you're getting the golden treatment here."

"It's good to know that your golden treatment includes prison cells" Ezri said, conversationally "But it wasn't a complaint, not really. I just like seeing you better than the other guy who brings the meals."

"Why is that?" Leeta asked, amused.

"He's always too quiet, and he just stares at me all the time. Creeps me out. And also" Ezri grinned, leering at Leeta "You're prettier than him."

Leeta grinned too, enjoying the compliment.

"Can't deny that, it's only the truth. But I'm glad to know that there's no hard feelings after your debriefing."

"You were only doing your job" Ezri shrugged "You were insistent, but you didn't hurt me or even threatened me. If anything, I'm grateful. Even if I'm still in a holding cell."

"You may not stay here for much longer" Leeta said "I've been talking with the Captain, and he's thinking in letting you go soon. You're not our enemy and you severed your ties with them; he doesn't think you would be a threat."

"Is that so?" Ezri said, cocking her head; she had been on the prison for only three days, and truthfully, she thought she was going to be locked for more time than that.

Leeta nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to convince him to keep you around instead of letting you loose."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you're pretty young but you're clearly an experienced woman; I would bet you know a lot of different people, their preferences, and their weak spots."

"I've been around" Ezri replied, cautiously.

"I'm sure of that" Leeta smiled "And that's why I'm trying to convince Smiley of your importance; Ezri, you could be a great asset for our resistance."

Ezri was genuinely surprised now.

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Sort of" Leeta cocked her head "We could see what are your strengths, what you know, how can you help us. But we always need resourceful people on our side, so it's almost a sure thing."

Ezri bit her lip, looking unsure for the first time; she wasn't expecting such a huge proposal. If she accepted it, her entire life would be permanently changed.

"I'm grateful for your... support" Ezri said after a while "But I'm not sure how good I would be, or if I would want this at all."

Leeta didn't look surprised, and stepped closer to Ezri.

"What kind of life do you want, Ezri? Be honest. Do you really think you can come back to your old life after these past days?"

"I could try" Ezri said, defiantly.

"I suppose you could, but I don't think you would."

Ezri glared at Leeta, annoyed with the certainty in her voice.

"How can you say that? You know nothing about me."

"You're right, I don't. But I could get to know you. We could get to know each other very well, in every single possible way" Leeta said with a leer.

"Listen, why are you doing this for me?" Ezri blurted "What do you want? How can you be so sure I won't betray you all?"

"Well, we're not stupid - if you join our cause, you will have a trial period, and we will keep a close eye on you. And make no mistakes, doll; I won't think twice before shooting you if I discover that you're thinking in betraying us."

"Smart" Ezri said after a while; what Leeta said made her feel better even with the threat, because it sounded more plausible for her "But there's something else bugging me. Why are you doing this for me? I'm not used with people being kind to me because of the goodness of their hearts."

Leeta sighed, and took a few moments to answer.

"Because when I look at you I'm reminded of myself a few years ago. Full of anger, energy, but so lost. With no idea of what to do with my life."

She sat down beside Ezri.

"I don't usually tell it for anyone, but I came from a rich Bajoran family, and I hated living there. I hated it so much, because I always could see how unfair everything was. I hated that society, I hated to sit around doing nothing at all to change that, and my parents never knew what do with me. And I was so lost, until I ran away and joined the Resistance. When I joined, I stopped being lost."

Leeta smiled a little.

"During your debriefing, I saw myself into you when you said you were tired of petty crimes, that you wanted to do something worthy with your life. And our Resistance it's worthy it. This is good. We're fighting for a good future here. It would be good for us and for you if you join our cause."

Leeta remained serious for a few seconds, but then cracked a smile.

"Also, you're cute as a button. It wouldn't hurt my eyes to have you to look at in a daily basis."

The flirtation broke the tense atmosphere, and Ezri couldn't help but laugh.

Leeta's words hit her harder than she would have thought; she was trying to keep her cool attitude and to follow her personal motto of putting herself in the first place, but all she had seen, previously and during her incarceration were making a great impression in Ezri.

Leeta smiled again, her dimples showing beautifully in her face, and looked at Ezri.

"Just think carefully about it, ok? I wanted to talk with you before Smiley because I wanted to give you more time to think."

With some hesitation, Ezri smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask of you."

Ezri thought that Leeta would stand up and walk away, but what Leeta did instead was to put a hand in her cheek and lean closer; Ezri widened her eyes in surprise, but before she could say anything, Leeta claimed her lips.

The kiss was soft, but it wasn't shy; Leeta's mouth was persistent, and she tightened the hand she had in Ezri cheek as she licked her lips and gasped softly, seeming to be delighted in discovering what Ezri tasted like.

Before Ezri could even recover from the shock and properly kiss her back, Leeta retreated and stood up.

"Just so you have a little taste, and one more incentive to think very carefully in what you'll say to Captain Smiley."

Ezri watched dumbfounded as Leeta opened the door of the holding cell and winked at her before turning her back and walking away; she was pretty sure she still had the same stupid, shocked expression on her face.

Once she came to her senses, Ezri shook her head and smirked at herself; she thought she had throw her life away a few days ago, but it seemed that she already had company to help her build another one.

And remembering Leeta's dimples and her lascivious mouth, Ezri thought that her company couldn't be better.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.²:** The title comes from the music "Easy Money", by Johnny Marr, because it was what I was listening when I wrote this story.

Soo it's been a while since I last read the Mirrorverse novel "Saturn's Children", but for what I recall, Ezri joined the Resistance and was happily married with Leeta. And Leeta indeed comes from a rich Bajoran family and her parents just want their daughter to stop with that Resistance nonsense.

I hope if you liked it and it wasn't too hard to read, since English isn't my native language. Comments, suggestions and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
